Kisah Malam Hari
by Hozuki19
Summary: Hanya kumpulan kisah saat malam hari. Tertarik untuk membacanya?
1. Chapter 1: Owl

**Owl**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko dkk milik yang punya!

 **Warning:**

OOC tingkat dewa, typo dan miss typo bersemi, gaje, horror gagal, dll.

* * *

Malam yang cukup sunyi disebuah villa keluarga. Hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang berjalan melewati waktu. Malam ini, _Kiseki no Sedai_ plus Kagami menginap di villa keluarga Akashi Seijurou untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka. Ini baru pukul delapan malam, tetapi mereka belum bisa tertidur. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil mengobrol.

"Akashicchi, akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami hal yang aneh yang sering membuatku takut-ssu." Kise memulai pembicaraan. "Hal ane bagaimana, Ryouta?" pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap yang berbicara. "Ketika aku berada di studio pemotretan dua minggu lalu, aku merasa blitz dari kamera terlalu silau-ssu. Setelah itu, aku sering melihat hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya kulihat-ssu." Akashi menandang teman-temannya. Terlihat raut penasaran dari mereka. "Hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lihat? Maksudnya?" tanya Kagami. "Apa lagi kalau bukan saudara Akashicchi?" "Oh, maksudmu makhluk ghaib?" celetuk Aomine dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kise. Kagami terlihat gemetar. Kuroko tetap berwajah datar walau dalam hati ia komat-kamit tak jelas. Murasakibara dan Midorima hanya cengo ditempat. Sedangkan Akashi melotot sambil memegang gunting. "Rupanya kalian sudah bosan hidup, ya?"

.

.

.

Akashi sudah bersiap tidur bersama teman-temannya. Mereka tidak tidur di kamar, melainkan di ruang tengah. Salahkan teman mereka yang berceloteh tentang hal yang menyeramkan selama dua jam lebih. Posisi tidur mereka berjajar, Murasakibara paling kiri dan dekat tembok, disebelah kanannya Midorima, lalu Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Kuroko, dan paling pinggir adalah Kagami. Sebelah kanan Kagami kosong. Sangat mencekam baginya apalagi seluruh lampu telah dimatikan. "Kise, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Aomine. Karena tidak ada jawaban, ia kira pemuda pirang disebelahnya sudah tidur. Melihat teman-temannya yang lain masih terjaga. Namun saat ia hendak tidur, Kise mengatakan suatu hal yang mengerikan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Akashicchi, aku melihat Kagamicchi tidur disamping kanan Kurokocchi dan disamping kiri sebuah makam tua-ssu. Apa aku benar?" "OKAA-SAMAAA!" dengan itu, Kagami melompat jauh dari posisi tidurnya dan memeluk Aomine. "Woi! Ini bukan latihan basket sampai locat segala, dasar baKagami!" seru pemilik surai biru tua itu. "Ahomine! Kau juga penakut!" kali ini Kagami tak mau kalah. Kise melihat Aomine dan Kagami diatasnya. "Kalian yaoi?" tanya si pirang. "NO!"

Akhirnya, mereka tidak bisa tidur. Ruang tengah villa itu dekat dengan pintu taman belakang. Semuanya yang ada disana terjaga dan membuka matanya. _SREK... SREK..._ "Suara apa itu?" gumam Kuroko. "Suara orang menyapu." Murasakibara menjawab malas. "Orang bodoh mana yang mau meyapu hampir pukul sebelas malam begini-nanodayo?" balas Midorima. "Itu nenek Akashicchi, jangan begitu-ssu." Midorima poker face. "Ryouta, nenekku memang suka menyapu halaman. Tapi ia sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu." Akashi ikut poker face.

"Midorima, antar aku ke toilet!" pinta Kagami. Midorima mengerti dan langsung menemaninya. Kagami, Aomine dan Kise sebenarnya terbilang coretpenakutcoret diantara mereka bertujuh. Namun sepertinya yang terakhir sudah tidak terlalu. "Kagamicchi, jangan lihat langit-langit toiletnya, itu bekas gantung diri anak kecil-ssu. Memang tak akan terlihat, tapi jika ia mau memperlihatkan diri bisa saja kau melihatnya-ssu." Kagami melotot "URUSAI!"

.

.

.

Kagami menyalakan lampu kamar mandi dan melihat langit-langitnya. Hanya ada dua lampu disana. Ia tersenyum lalu segera melakukan 'panggilan alam' yang sempat ia tahan karena takut. Tidak ada yang aneh disana. Sekitar tiga menit, ia keluar dari toilet dan kembali bersama Midorima. "Tak ada apa-apa saat kulihat langit-langit toilet tadi." Kagami berkata dengan bangga. "Tadi kau melihat berapa lampu?" mungkin pertanyaan konyol, namun ia menjawab jujur. "Dua." Akashi melongo. "Taiga, setiap toilet disini hanya punya satu lampu..." dan Kagami sukses pingsan ditempat.

Keadaan masih gelap gulita, pemilik villa tersebut memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Lampu memang menyala namun tak seperti sebelumya, kali ini remang-remang. "Aku ingin melihat burung hantu-ssu." Kise tiba-tiba merengek. Akashi pernah diceritakan ayahnya, di taman belakang katanya ada burung hantu yang tak terlihat. Mungkin saatnya ia membuktikan hal itu. Pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dan taman belakang adalah sebuah pintu geser yang terdapat kaca untuk melihat keluar. Tanpa membuka pintu geser itu, Akashi hanya sedikit menggeser tirainya. "Coba lihat." Kise mendekat dan memperhatikan taman belakang lalu matanya terpaku pada satu titik kemudian merengek lagi. "Huweee... Akashicchi jahat-ssu! Itu hanya seorang nenek yang tadi menyapu dan siluman burung hantu-ssu!"

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: Saya tobat bikin cerita begini tengah malem, pengalaman sendiri pula . walau ada yang diubah sih #ditendang. Jadi waktu itu author sering liat yg aneh-aneh (ky Kise) pas lagi mau tidur bareng sepupu, ada yang lagi nyapu halaman belakang. Dikira nenek, tapi kata salah satu sepupu author... Oke, jangan bahas itu. Mungkin ada juga yang pernah punya pengalaman seram? Kalau mau author buat ceritanya, Review yaaa ^_^ nanti disertai nama kalian juga kok :D


	2. Chapter 2: Festival (part1)

**Festival  
**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kurobas milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, saya hanya pinjam karakternya

 **Warning:**

OOC, typo, gaje, gak serem, horor gagal, dll

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Perayaan festival di SMA Shutoku berlangsung lancar. Banyak murid yang mengenakan _kimono_ dan _yukata_. Bukan hanya murid dari sekolah itu saja, tidak sedikit juga murid yang berasal dari sekolah lain datang berkunjung. Misalnya saja klub basket asal SMA Touou dan Seirin. Kecuali dua orang.

"Eh, tumben sekali Kuroko dan Kagami tidak terlihat. Dimana mereka?" tanya Wakamatsu. Gadis bersurai pink yang menyadari kedua orang yang dimaksud tidak ada disana berusaha menghubungi Kuroko.

 _Tuuut... Tuuut..._

 _Klek!_

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Tetsu- _kun_?"

" _Moshi-moshi, Momoi-san. Ada apa?"_

Suara pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu terdengar dari ponsel Momoi. Manager basket Touou menekan tombol _speaker_ agar semua orang disana bisa mendengar suara Kuroko juga.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , kau dimana? Kita semua sudah di gerbang Shutoku, kau tidak lupa sekarang ada festival, kan?" tanya Momoi.

" _Ah, sumimasen. Aku di apartemen Kagami-kun. Awalnya aku berniat menjemputnya, tapi dia terkena demam tinggi. Sepertinya kami tidak bisa ikut."_

Momoi langsung berwajah sedih. " _Souka_... Tidak apa-apa, semoga Kagamin bisa cepat sembuh, ya... Kau juga jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

" _Ha'i, arigatou Momoi-san."_

 _Klek!_

Momoi memutuskan panggilan. "Ternyata si BaKagami bisa sakit jug- AAARGH! _ITTE YO SATSUKI_!" belum selesai ucapan Aomine, kakinya langsung diinjak keras oleh sahabat kecilnya tentu saja sangat sakit karena sekarang Momoi memakai _bakiak_. "Dai- _chan_ , tidak baik bilang seperti itu!"

Imayoshi yang sudah tahu jika Momoi sedang kesal, pasti akan mengomel tiada habisnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, ayo kita masuk saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stand-stand makanan berjajar di lapangan, salah satunya stand milik klub basket Shutoku. Sang kapten dan _ace_ yang kebetulan sedang berjaga disana. "Seirin dan Touou? Selamat datang." Ootsubo menyambut mereka ramah, dan tentu saja dibalas senyuman.

Stand itu menjual berbagai makanan tradisional Jepang dan buah-buahan. Setelah membeli beberapa makanan, tim Seirin dan Touou menggelar tikar dan duduk-duduk bersama di taman yang tak jauh dari stand tadi.

"Sakurai, antar aku ke toilet!" _ace_ dari SMA Touou membuat gerakan aneh, tanda ia sedang menahan buang air. "Eh... _Sumimasen_! Baik..."

Jika suasana di taman terlihat terang karena banyaknya lampu dan lampion, maka gedung sekolah sangat gelap. Baiklah, setidaknya lantai dasar ada beberapa lampu yang dinyalakan. Dan itu membuat Aomine tidak berani pergi ke toilet sendirian.

"Oi, Midorima! Toilet siswa ada dimana?" tanya pemuda _navy_ itu setengah berteriak pada si surai hijau. "Di belakang gedung, masih area luar." Aomine langsung menarik tangan teman sekelasnya. Beruntung sang _ace_ tidak bejalan terlalu cepat.

Mereka berjalan di lorong luar, sehingga keramaian festival masih terlihat oleh mereka. Namun semakin jauh, suasana semakin sepi. Lampu tidak banyak menyala, membuat kedua siswa Touou itu bergidik ngeri. Keduanya berbelok, dan sampailah mereka di toilet siswa.

Sakurai ikut masuk ke toilet yang luas itu. Terdapat lima bilik berjajar, dan semuanya terisi, kecuali bilik ketiga. Sakurai menunggu sambil mencuci tangan. "Kau... Sakurai- _san_ dari Touou?" seseorang menepuk pundak sang _shooting guard_. Takao tersenyum pada Sakurai, dan mereka megobrol sebentar. Ternyata Takao baru saja mencuci buah-buahan bersama Kimura dan Miyaji.

Kedua kakak kelas Takao keluar dari bilik masing-masing dan membawa keranjang buah seperti si _point guard_. "Sakurai- _san_ , biarkan saja pintu toilet ini dibuka. Kami akan kembali lagi."

Ketiganya keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan si surai cokelat menunggu rekannya sendiri. Tak lama, seseorang keluar dari bilik empat dan berjalan keluar. Sekarang hanya tinggal ada Sakurai dan Aomine disana.

" _Ichi..."_

 _DEG!_

Suara seorang gadis terdengar dari luar. Sakurai memberanikan diri untuk melihat. Tak ada siapapun, hanya ada semak-semak tinggi dan sumur tua. Sang _shooting guard_ mengabaikan suara itu.

" _Ni..."_

Terdengar lagi, Sakurai befikiran positif. 'Mungkin sedang mengitung barang jualan untuk stand festival. Ahahaha...' batinnya gugup, walau ia tahu tidak mungkin ada perempuan di daerah toilet siswa.

" _San..."_

Pemuda itu mundur dua langkah dari pintu masuk, perlahan mendekati pintu bilik Aomine. Angin dingin menyapa tengkuknya, padahal sudah jelas wajahnya yang menghadap pintu, bukan punggungnya.

" _Yon..."_

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"Aomine- _san_? Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya ragu. "Sedikit lagi, tunggu saja..." balas sebuah suara dari dalam. Sakurai melirik khawatir ke pintu luar. Ia sangat ketakutan.

" _Go..."_

"Aomine- _san_? Kau sudah selesai?" pertanyaan yang sama terlontar lagi, Sakurai tidak tahan dengan suasana kamar mandi yang remang-remang dan sepi. "Aku sedang pakai celana." Aomine menjawab dari dalam.

.

.

.

Kuroko agak takut juga, ia sedang menonton sebuah pv lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi virtual ternama. Haikei, Ido no Soko Kara. Dalam bahasa Inggris, judulnya Greetings From Bottom Of The Well. Jika dilihat, ketiga penyanyi itu seperti boneka Okiku. Kuroko agak kesepian di apartemen sang cahaya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk _chatting_ dengan Kise. Tak disangka, sahabat pirangnya malah memberi video seperti itu.

Rasa takut sang bayangan bisa tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya. "Kuroko..." pemuda _baby blue_ itu menoleh pada Kagami. "Kau... Sedang melihat apa?" tanya Kagami, hampir meyerupai bisikan.

 **Kagami POV**

Aku memaksakan suaraku tetap keluar. Rasanya tidak enak melihat Kuroko menjagaku sendirian disini. Kalau saja kondisiku tidak drop begini, mungkin kami sedang menikmati festival. "Pv lagu Haikei, Ido no Soko Kara. Sepertinya berkaitan dengan legenda Okiku."

Aku heran, untuk apa Kuroko melihat video lagu seperti itu? Aku pernah melihat pv itu bersama Tatsuya, dan itu sukses membuatku tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari. Okiku terbagi jadi dua legenda, boneka Okiku dan sumur Okiku. "Yang kau lihat... itu sumur Okiku..."

Yang kutahu dari legenda sumur itu, Okiku-san adalah seorang wanita cantik. Dia adalah seorang pelayan di sebuah kastil. Ia mencintai sang Raja, namun ia memilih untuk memendam perasaannya demi pengabdian pada Raja yang sudah ia lakukan sedari kecil. Okiku- _san_ pernah menyelamatkan Raja saat ada kumpulan samurai yang akan melakukan kudeta. Jika Okiku-san tidak mengetahui rencana para samurai, kerajaan itu pasti sudah hancur.

.

.

.

" _Roku..."_

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

"Aomine- _san_? Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sakurai lagi. "Tunggu dulu, Sakurai. Dan kau jangan menghitung berapa lama aku disini!" ketus Aomine dari dalam bilik. "Tapi a-aku tidak menghitung!"

" _Nana..."_

 _Brak! Brak! Brak!_

"Aomine- _san_?! Kau sudah selesai?!" ketukan pelan menjadi gedoran, pertanda si surai cokelat sedang panik. Tak lama, Aomine membuka bilik sambil membawa 'sesuatu' di tangannya. " _Urusai yo, Sakurai_! Ayo kembali."

" _Hachi..."_

Aomine baru menyadari hal yang tidak beres. Ini toilet siswa, mana mungkin ada perempuan disini? mengabaikan fakta itu, si surai _navy_ berjalan keluar diikuti Sakurai.

.

.

.

Okiku- _san_ mendapat tugas untuk menjaga sepuluh piring kesayangan Raja. Para samurai yang hendak balas dendam mengetahui hal itu mencuri satu piring, dan menuduh Okiku- _san_ yang mencurinya. Raja sangat marah, pembelaan dari Okiku- _san_ tidak ada yang dipercayai olehnya.

Raja menghukum Okiku- _san_ dengan cara menenggelamkannya ke sebuah sumur sampai tewas. Setiap malam, Okiku- _san_ akan menghitung piring sang Raja. Tapi hanya akan sampai hitungan sembilan, lalu Okiku- _san_ akan menangis karena tidak bisa menemukan piring kesepuluh yang telah dicuri.

 **Kagami POV end**

.

.

.

" _Kyuu..."_

Suara terhenti, Aomine dan Sakurai mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi toilet dan sumur tua itu. Perasaan mereka lega karena suara berhitung tadi sudah menghilang, namun sepertinya mereka berpikir terlalu cepat.

" _Hiks..."_

Suara tangisan gadis dari arah sumur terdengar, dan keduanya terpaku. Angin dingin berhembus, dan sebuah suara berbisik tepat di telinga Aomine dan Sakurai. _"Kembalikan piringnya..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Midorima diam ketika melihat benda yang dibawa Aomine. Sebuah boneka berukuran 30 centi yang memakai _kimono_ merah bercorak bunga sakura. Rambutya hitam panjang, wajahnya bulat, dan mata cokelatnya besar dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Boneka itu juga tersenyum manis. "Aomine, kau dapat dari mana boneka itu- _nodayo_?" tanya si surai hijau pada akhirnya. Aomine memandang boneka yang ia genggam. "Oh, ini? Dari bawah bak, aku ambil saja karena boneka ini masih bagus dan cantik. Masih basah, tapi nanti akan aku keringkan."

Midorima yang tadinya biasa saja langsung berwajah ketakutan. "Jangan bilang tadi kau pakai bilik ketiga- _nodayo_?" tanya _shooting guard_ Shutoku itu curiga. "Memangnya kenapa?" tak menjawab Aomine, pemuda hijau itu langsung mengambil dan menenggelamkan boneka tadi ke kolam ikan berukuran kecil yang dikelilingi lilin.

"OI!" pemuda _navy_ itu tidak terima boneka yang ia temukan ditenggelamkan begitu saja. "Okiku- _san_ , maafkan temanku ini- _nanodayo_!" ucap Midorima sedikit keras. Aomine baru saja akan mengambil bonekanya lagi jika ia tidak melihat perubahan pada benda tersebut.

Mata besar cokelatnya berumah menjadi sipit dan berwarna hitam kelam, senyum boneka itu juga semakin lebar. Tatapan mata itu lurus seperti memandang pada mata biru sang _power foward_ yang kini merasa seseorang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

" _Nee, kembalikan piringnya..."_

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: HURAAA! SAYA BALIK LAGIII! #dilempargranat

Tadinya saya mau pakai pengalaman ortu, tapi saya lagi seneng dengerin lagu Haike, Ido no Soko Kara punya Miku, Rin, Meiko. jadi ya... begini hasilnya :v #plak

Ini masih bagian satu, chapter depan masih ada lagi bagian 2, hehehe...

Maaf karena saya hilang berabad-abad dari fic ini *nangis#dibuang (Kagami: makannya, punya fic itu beresin dulu, jangan maen bikin baru aja!/Author: jahat!)

Sumur Okiku sih adanya di kastil Himeji, bukan di Shutoku. tapi karena udah kelepasan ngetik... sudahlah-_-'

Ok, sekian dari saya

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 3: Festival (part2)

**Festival**

 **Disclaimer:**

Pokoknya Kurobas bukan milik saya

 **Warning:**

OOC, jayus, typo, garing, horor maksa, ngebut, dll.

.

* * *

"Okiku- _san_?" tanya Hyuuga dengan suara rendah, dibalas anggukan dari Miyaji. "Hii... Menyeramkan!" kata Riko pelan. Bahkan cerita Okiku di Shuutoku itu lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan pesan teror ancaman Hanamiya ketika Hyuuga sedang berdekatan dengan Kiyoshi –entah darimana peuda itu tahu jika sang center berdekatan dengan sang shooting guard-. "Tapi menurutku sedih juga, cinta Okiku- _san_ tak pernah tersampaikan dan berakhir tragis..." ucap Izuki.

Wakamatsu merinding dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan, namun sepertinya ada yang mengganjal. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan boneka yang diambil si Aho itu, bukankah boneka Okiku dan sumur Okiku memiliki kisah yang berbeda?"

"Memang berbeda, yang sama hanya namanya saja. Okiku tidak hanya satu legenda, ada dua legenda Okiku walau berbeda cerita, seperti nama 'Kiyoshi' yang merupakan nama dari Miyaji-san, dan nama keluarga dari Kiyoshi-san. Namanya sama, tapi beda tempatnya." Takao bicara. "Di daerah kanan sekolah ini, ada sebuah kuil tua."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda memarkirkan motor sport hitamnya di basemant apartemen. Manik azure pemuda itu menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Pemuda itu langsung menuju lift dan menekan tombol angka ke lantai yang akan ia tuju. Ia melepas jaket birunya, memperlihatkan atasan kimono hitam yang ia kenakan walau bawahannya sudah diganti dengan celana jeans hitam, senada dengan rambutnya –walau kontras dengan kulitnya yang sangat putih-.

Lift sampa di lantai tujuan, pemuda itu langsung melesat ke kamar tujuan yang tidak terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

"Kagami- _kun_ , ini sepupuku yang akan pindah ke Seirin minggu depan." Kuroko memperkenalkan pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya. Kagami tidak akan bisa membedakan mereka jika warna rambut sepupu Kuroko hitam. "Tetsuya, tolong sebutkan saja namaku padanya."

Kuroko menghela napas. "Namanya Kuroko Nigou, dia agak cerewet dan bersemangat." Kagami memandang Nigou sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Nigou- _kun_ , ini Kagami Taiga- _kun_. Sama sepertimu."

Nigou tersenyum lebar. "Salam kenal, Kagami- _san_!" ujarnya semangat, tanpa menyadari tatapan aneh dari Kagami dan Kuroko. "Nigou- _kun_ , kau belum melepas helm."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lampion warna-warni masih menghiasi taman SMA Shutoku. Keadaan semakin terang saja karena kembang api yang diluncurkan ke langit malam sebagai acara penutup. "Haah... Kalau saja Makoto ada disini, pasti akan lebih romantis..." monolog Kiyoshi sambil melihat kembang api. Dasar.

"Aku juga rindu pada Yoshitaka- _san_. Dia sedang apa sekarang di Kanagawa sana?" sang pelawak –garing- pun ikut bermonolog. "Ngomong-ngomong di Kanagawa, Kise juga sedang apa disana ya?" dan sekarang Aomine. Mungkin Kouganei beruntung karena Mitobe ada bersamanya, dan Tsuchida sedang chat dengan sang pacar. Sisanya jones (#plak!).

"Hei, nanti kalian pulang lewat jalan mana?" tanya Miyaji sambil meletakan jus buah-buahan di tikar. "Kalau aku dan Riko- _san_ lewat jalan Usagi. Tidak terlalu jauh, dan kita bisa jalan kaki dari sini. Kebetulan rumah bibiku bersebelahan dengan rumah nenek Riko- _san_." Momoi menjawab. "Eh? Kalian menginap?" keduanya mengangguk. "Kami lewat jalan Hebi, karena mau menginap di rumah Aomine." Susa bicara.

"Eh? Tapi kalian bawa mobil, 'kan?" suara Takao terdengar dari stand. "Iya, kita bawa mobil sedan milik Aomine. Memang kenapa?" sahut Imayoshi. "Tidak, lupakan saja. Rombongan dari Seirin bagaimana?"

"Menginap di rumah Kiyoshi, lewat jalan Ookami. Pakai mobil van Kiyoshi." Hyuuga menjawab singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nigou tengah asyik memandangi langit malam di balkon apartemen Kagami. Tadinya ia mendapat pesan dari sang sepupu yang mengajaknya ke festival SMA Shutoku, sebelum akhirnya mendapat pesan lagi lima jam setelahnya yang mengabarkan cahaya sang sepupu tidak bisa ikut karena sakit dan akan menemaninya. Karena tidak tega, Nigou memutuskan untuk menemani Kuroko disini.

"Sepertinya asyik juga tinggal disini." Kuroko menghampiri sepupunya. "Nigou- _kun_ , nanti kau tinggal di rumahku saja." Nigou yang keasyikan berjengit kaget. "HII! Tetsuya?! Huft, kau mengejutkanku. Memang tidak apa-apa? Aku takut merepotkan _baa-san, ba-san,_ dan _ji-san_. Kau juga sih..." balas si surai hitam. "Kau ini sepupuku, mana mungkin akan merepotkan? Ayo masuk, udara malam kurang baik."

Nigou tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali memandang langit. "Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul." Kuroko mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke apartemen. Baru saja pemuda bersurai hitam itu berbalik, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sekelebat bayangan menuju balkon kamar apartemen sebelah kanan. Memberanikan diri, Nigou melihat balkon tetangga Kagami. 'Musang?'

Seekor musang hitam menggemaskan. Musang itu masuk lewat jendela apartemen. "Wah, pasti dia pulang ke pemiliknya..." gumam Nigou. Ia kembali memasuki apartemen Kagami, tak lupa mengunci pintu balkon. Manik azure pemuda itu tertuju pada Kuroko yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidur si pemilik apartemen. "Kagami- _san_ sudah tidur?" tanyanya. "Ya, setelah makan dan minum obat, dia langsung tertidur."

"Hmm... Tetsuya, kita tidur di sofa saja. Mau tidak?" tanya si surai hitam. "Eh? Tapi tadi Kagami- _kun_ bilang kita bisa tidur di kamarnya saja sambil menggelar futon." Kuroko mengelak, walau sebenarnya dia juga mau saja tidur di sofa. "Ayolah, aku takut kita akan mengganggu istirahat Kagami- _san_. Selain itu, kita sudah lama tidak tidur di sofa 'kan?" apa yang dikatakan Nigou ada benarnya juga, Kuroko tidak mau mengganggu istirahat sang coretsemecoret cahaya. Selain itu, ia juga sudah lama tidak tidur di sofa. Dulu saat rumah sepupunya di Shibuya, ia cukup sering menginap dan tidur di sofa ruang tamu –walau akhirnya mereka berdua diomeli neneknya-. Namun sejak Nigou pindah ke Osaka, mereka jarang melakukan kebiasaan itu lagi.

"Baiklah, lagipula ini sudah tengah malam lewat tiga puluh lima menit. Sebaiknya kita tidur saja sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"D'AHO! JANGAN NGEBUT!" pekik Hyuuga panik. Karena jalan sepi, Kiyoshi bebas mengemudikan mobilnya hampir 100 km/jam, ya ampun...

"Tenang, aku sering seperti ini jika sedang bersama Makoto." Hyuuga berpikir Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya adalah pasangan tergila yang pernah ada. Baiklah, pemuda itu boleh saja seperti ini di jalan raya yang luas. Tapi tidak di jembatan sempit dekat bendungan seperti ini juga, 'kan?! "KIYOSHI! AKU BELUM MAU MATI!" kali ini Izuki memekik dari kursi belakang. Jangan tanya kenapa, _point guard_ yang satu itu cukup duduk di kursi belakang bersama tiga juniornya yang sekarang ia ragukan masih bernyawa. Tsuchida, Mitobe, dan Kouganei duduk di kursi tengah, sedangkan Hyuuga duduk di sebelah kursi Kiyoshi yang merupakan tersangka(?) dari aksi kebut-kebutan ini.

"Ambil nyawaku sekarang..." gumam sang kapten, pasrah.

 _CKIIIIT!_

 _JDAGH!_

"Eh, kau masih hidup ya?" sang _shooting guard_ menatap tajam sang center.

"Eh itu siapa?" kata Fukuda menunjuk sosok bayangan dibelakang sana. Sosok bayangan hitam setinggi dua meter itu terus berjalan mendekat. "Papa Mbaye mungkin? Atau pemain dari Yosen?" Kouganei menjawab walaupun tidak yakin.

.

.

.

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan. Maniknya melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Kuroko memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi Kagami. "Tetsuya, kau bangun juga?" si surai hitam sambil menggesek matanya. "Ya, entah kenapa aku-"

" _Pergi!"_

Keduanya saling menatap, pekikan yang terdengar parau itu berasal dari kamar...

"Kagami- _kun_ /- _san_!"

Keduanya langsung bergegas menuju kamar pemuda bersurai merah itu. Kuroko membuka pintu dan menyalakan saklar. "Kagami- _kun_!" kedua pemuda bermanik _azure_ itu mendekati _ace_ Seirin yang terduduk di tempat tidur sambil menutup mata dan telinganya ketakutan. "Kuroko, berhenti menyanyi..."

"Kagami- _kun_ , aku tidak sedang bernyanyi." Kuroko menautkan alisnya bingung. "Kagami- _san_ , buka matamu." Nigou bersuara, namun pemuda itu menggeleng. "Mereka disini, mereka tidak mau meninggalkanku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bayangan itu berjalan mendekat dari kejauhan. "Sudahlah, ayo." Hyuuga menyadarkan lamunan Kiyoshi. Pemuda itu langsung kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Tapi sosok bayangan itu berjalan semakin cepat. "Dia mengejar kita?" gumam Izuki.

Kiyoshi menambah kecepatan, namun sosok itu berlari dan mengukuti mereka. Sampai di ujung bendungan.

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Tsuchida.

 _Tuk... Tuk... Tuk..._

Furihata yang duduk di paling kanan menoleh ke jendeka yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya dan pingsan seketika. Sosok menyeramkan itu ada disana. Jarinya yang kurus mengetuk jendela. Ia melotot, hanya menampilkan rongganya yang terdapat belatung dengan bola mata yang menggantung sampai dekat mulutnya yang sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Rambutnya cukup panjang dan berantakan, sosok itu menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, tidak ada apapun. "Apa yang tadi kau lihat?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Bayangan itu terus mengelilingiku, dan suara nyanyian tadi membuatku semakin pusing..." jawab si surai merah, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Halusinasi, apa mungkin kau... _Scizophrenia_?" kata Nigou. "Skizo... apa?" Kuroko mencoba mengejanya. Ia tidak mengerti bahasa kedokteran seperti sepupunya ini. Wajar saja, orang tua Nigou adalah dokter. " _Scizophrenia_ , penyakit yang membuat si penderita mengalami halusinasi. Seperti melihat bayangan atau mendengar suara-suara yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Biasanya, bayangan dan suara itu menyuruh si penderita untuk melukai dirinya sendiri, bahkan orang lain." Nigou menjelaskan secara singkat. "Itu kemungkinan pertama sih..."

"Maksudmu, ada kemungkinan kedua?" si surai hitam mengangguk. "Aku tidak percaya hal mistis, tapi kemungkinan kedua itu Kagami- _san_ sama seperti Kise- _san_ yang sudah pernah kau ceritakan..."

Kuroko membulatkan matanya. Sama seperti Kise? "Kagami- _kun_ , bayangan seperti apa yang kau lihat?" sang cahaya menatap bayangannya, lalu kembali menunduk. "Bayangan itu tinggi, kurus, pucat, tidak memiliki wajah, dan..."

Kagami menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. "Bayangan itu berdiri..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tepat dibelakangmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: AKHIRNYA UTS SELESAI JUGAAA! *tembak confetti#dihajartetangga (padahal nilai belum ketauan-_-')

Balasan untuk yg review:

 **Yuki Caniago** : sip, ini dah lanjut :D

 **Satsuki90** : memang pas kalau baca fic ini tengah malem, buat cerita pengantar tidur! hehe *ajaransesat* hontou ni? waah, saya senang Satsuki-san suka fic nya. sip, ini sudah lanjut :D

 **Ai and August 19** : owl lover? sama! *tos* yup, cerita tentang Okoku memang sudah terkenal, dan saya suka legenda itu :D

 **XxxgakusahtaixxX** : hihi, memang benar, si aho gak nyadar itu suara cewek di toilet cowok *geleng2kepala#dirajambolabasket* sankyuu, tapi gomen tidak bisa update cepat, karena seminggu ini saya UTS (TT,TT) hihi, hati-hati sama bang mine ^,^

Untuk yang kasus tim Seirin dikejar bayangan itu pengalaman asli paman saya. Bedanya, paman saya jalan kaki sendirian malam itu dan lewat bendungan. tapi dibelakangnya ada bayangan setinggi dua meter lebih ngikutin paman saya sampai teras rumah, dan bayangan itu hilang. Saya langsung mikir kalau itu Murasakibara yang tersesat karena tingginya dua meter :v *abaikan

Kalau readers punya pengalaman serem juga, bisa diceritakan di pm (atau di kolom review bagi yang tidak pnya akun) jika mau diceritakan untuk chapter 5 nanti ^^

Yosh, intinya itu saja. Maaf karena chapter ini terlalu pendek...

 **RnR?**


End file.
